The One That Got Away
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: What would you do if the person you loved betrayed you? What if he was the only one to steal your heart? But then, what if he never gave it back? It's not an easy question. How do you deal with the one that got away?


**First SkyexJill! And I made it a tragedy... Great job, Purple, great job... Anyways! Based off of Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away". No lyrics cause they annoy people and there ya go!**

The One That Got Away

_"Skye! That's no fair!"_

_I ran after Skye at full speed. That crazy guy had stolen my basket of strawberries. His long silver hair whipped behind him as he laughed at me. I ran faster._

_Skye suddenly stopped, which made me bump into his back and I ended up falling on my butt. I looked up and glared at him but he only smirked._

_"Beautiful, what are you doing on the ground?" he asked, smugly. I glared again and held out my hand, hoping he would help me up. He did. I smiled and snatched my strawberries back._

_"I hope that thought you a lesson."_

_Skye smirked again. "That Jill is a clumsy little lady?"_

_I smacked his arm. "No! That you shouldn't steal my strawberries!"_

_Skye only sighed. His eyes wandered to the sky. I looked up too. A thousand stars twinkled down on us both. I then felt someone snake their arm around my waist. Skye leaned down and whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine._

_"The stars could never compare to your beauty, Jill. I will always love you."_

_I smiled. "I'll always love you too, Skye."_

_Skye grinned and pulled me around to face him. His luminous green eyes twinkled in the starlight. Skye looked into my eyes and I looked into his._

_"I don't care what anyone else says about us, Jill. I'm going to stay with you forever," he said, so lovingly. I believed every word. He then leant down and kissed me._

My eyes filled with tears as I looked at the tattered blue feather. How long ago had that been? Five years ago? Yes... When I was young and reckless and believed anything that came out of his mouth... But I was only 20... Can you blame me? He was the perfect image of perfection. Beautiful eyes, shining hair, chivalrous... Maybe the only downfall was that he was a thief... But the only thing he stole was my heart... And I never got it back...

I walked over to the window and looked outside. It was raining. Everywhere looks better in the rain. I looked passed the rain and saw someone walked passed the house. They were dressed in a long dress, a white one. They were holding an umbrella over their head. Their hair was tied up in a small, brown bun. The figure walked up to my door and knocked. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it. The figure was... Lumina.

"Hello Jill! My wedding is today and Skye would be most delighted if you came!"

I felt everything inside me triggered. My eyes felt salty, my bottom lip wobbled, my throat dried up, my head throbbed and I saw red. I slammed the door in Lumina's face and collapsed down beside it, crying my eyes out.

Skye had betrayed me. He said that no matter what, we'd be together. But that couldn't happen. Everyone looked down on me and Skye but everyone approved of Lumina and Skye. I hugged my arms as I cried. The world clearly hated me.

I slowly got up. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it up. Dozen of the same tops were lined up inside. But there was one outfit that wasn't the same. I reached out for that one. It was a black suit. I also grabbed the black high heels and went into the bathroom. I quickly got changed. I then walked over to the mirror and tied my hair up in a high ponytail.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, very slowly and very neatly, a small letter.

_Skye,_

_In another life, I will be your girl. We'll keep all of our promises, just us against the world. I will make you stay with me, forever. If I could, I'd buy a time machine and make things right again. You were the most important thing to me. Thinking back on it now, I should have told you how much you meant to me... Cause now I pay the price... Of you, marrying Lumina and me... Dead._

_Your Old Beautiful, Jill._

I left it on the counter. I made sure the house was tidy and walked out. I walked pass the church, where a certain wedding was taking place. I blocked my ears and closed my eyes as I walked passed.

I neared the cliff. The world on the other side looked so beautiful. So free. Like nothing, or no one, could harm you. And taking just a few steps, I could be in that world.

I slowly neared the cliff. I would never be hurt again. I would never feel pain again. Only bliss. Only pure, free, painless bliss.

Another step. Everything seemed so pointless right now. The whole world is God's sandpit. A place where he would experiment, play with people's feelings and then move onto his next victim. But, even when you think about it like that, it still hurts.

One more step. I trusted him. I trusted, loved and gave nothing but adoration to him. Was that not enough? Was I not attractive enough? Not rich? Not the right job? No... I wasn't approved. No one wanted me with Skye. But... I loved him...

The last step. I will meet you in another life, Skye. And I won't make the same mistakes. We will keep our promise. To stay together, no matter what. And... I will love you always. And, hopefully, you will too...

Over the cliff. Memories flashed before my eyes. The wind whipped against my cheeks. I saw the sea, coming closer and closer. Gravity pulled me down, faster and faster. I was a small speck, falling towards my doom. And, right before I hit the sea, I spread out my arms and got ready to embrace death. I welcomed it.

I landed in the sea with a thud. It felt like someone hit a glass window off my face. The water was cold, very cold. But I couldn't even feel it. The waves pushed me against the cliff, hitting my head again and again. The pain was beautiful. My whole body went numb and a huge wave swallowed me. I was submerged by icy cold water. I held my breath as the water pulled me deeper and deeper. The world above lost all of its light. The air in my chest was slowly losing its oxgen and my lungs begged for more. I had no choice. I opened my mouth and inhaled the water. It crushed my lungs and filled them up. My limbs started to spasm. I wriggled under water slowly losing conscience. I finally forced myself to stop moving. I opened my mouth for the last time.

"Goodbye, Skye."

The water blocked off everything. My lungs were full and my heart couldn't take the water pressure. My spinal chord was crushed and my brain malfunctioned. It was too late now. The world slowly grew white. I finally saw peace. And then, I stopped moving. Everything froze. My world merged, faded, sharpened and disoriented. This was the end. It wasn't the way I planned but maybe this is the better way. I've lost nothing. I've gained nothing. I am nothing. My world went white and I floated, perfectly still. Then, death. It took my soul and I was pulled up to heaven, leaving my body behind. Goodbye, cruel world. I won't miss you.

**Short... Meh, whatever. Now! An important announcement! I have decided to make a one-shot spin off of The Sun and Rain! Yep! Of Vaughn and Chelsea (Now in her new body). So look forward to that!... I'm way too happy after writing this sad story... Okay, I'll end it appropriately. Peace :(**


End file.
